Optical fiber connector box is one of the most important devices in an optical fiber network, and is an apparatus that provides conditions for optical fiber splicing and branching, and protects an optical fiber connector, which is mainly used for straight-through and branch connection of laying modes such as overhead arrangement, pipeline and direct burial of the optical fiber cables of various structures.
Factors such as water tightness and volume of the optical fiber connector box have a direct impact on an optical fiber performance, a wiring protection capability, etc. A form of cable gland sealing of wire inlet and outlet holes is generally used in the traditional outdoor waterproof connector box, or a form of a box (generally square) of a larger size with a flip/open cover is used. The connector boxes of these two sealing structures have a larger installation interface size, and the waterproof performance of the traditional outdoor waterproof connector box is also poor. In addition, the installation of a square connector box is time-consuming and high in costs, and requires a larger installation space.